


Verisimilitudes on Human Existence

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [97]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Existentialism, Gen, Pre-Series, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yours will not be an existence remembered, but without your infinitesimal part to play, the larger story could not be told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verisimilitudes on Human Existence

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 2 July 2016  
> Word Count: 334  
> Summary: Yours will not be an existence remembered, but without your infinitesimal part to play, the larger story could not be told.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I will just admit it right here that I like writing for Vassago and Abaddon, if only because I feel like I can pull out the $5 words for them. You have _no_ idea how much I giggled at the ability to use the word "verisimilitude" in the title of this piece. That said, I really like writing these kind of stream of consciousness pieces, because I never fully know where they're going to lead me.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Sometimes it isn't a matter of why you are, but _where_ or _when_ you are. 

Have you ever considered why you were born into the world you were? Why the modern Industrial Age that has bled into the Digital Age? Why not the Stone Age? The Renaissance? Why America? You could have just as easily been born to a poor farmer in the heat of drought-stricken Africa, or to a family struggling in the war-torn Middle East.

Have you ever considered the differences and similarities in the various world religions? They all boil down to the simple truth of doing and being the very best you can while not infringing upon others. And yet, there have been countless deaths in how many different wars over the millennia that man has walked the earth?

Oh yes, I know there are discrepancies that you don't want to think about, gaps in the history that you and your ancestors have just conveniently filled in as you _wish_ to remember them, rather than how they truly happened.

That is one benefit to this existence of mine. I have seen all, heard all, and been a harbinger and sometimes silent witness to all. I am Vassago. I am ageless. I am powerful in my own way, though there are some of you who think you can control me. You only control what I allow you to control.

You all want to be some powerful, important figure that others must heed and remember. Or, if you believe in reincarnation, that you _were_ a well-known historical figure. Only in a scant handful of cases is that true. Most of you? Insignificant cogs in the larger machine. Yours will not be an existence remembered, but without your infinitesimal part to play, the larger story could not be told.

So keep dreaming your dreams and planning your schemes as you plod one step at a time toward your grave.

I will still be here, watching and waiting, long after you're dead and forgotten.


End file.
